


Husband, Father, Idiot

by minnies_musings



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hammy has a midlife crisis, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnies_musings/pseuds/minnies_musings
Summary: Three of the most important times in Alexander and Eliza’s marriage come with a collection of new names and titles.





	Husband, Father, Idiot

Their wedding reception had ended hours ago, but they’d only just managed to leave the hall, and that was only after every last one of their guests had filed out, shouting well wishes over their shoulders as they climbed into cars and drove off.

“Alexander, I am perfectly capable of walking!” Eliza laughed, wrapping her arms tighter around Alexander’s neck even though his grip was still strong and sure. Alexander grinned and nuzzled into her neck, pressing a string of light kisses to Eliza’s skin.

“Yeah I know, but you’ve been on your feet all day and I want to pamper you.” He hummed, carefully setting her down on the bed before taking his place next to her, lacing their hands together and struggling not to smile.

“Alex, you don’t need to pamper me.”

“You’ve been driving yourself mad these past few months planning this thing. I’m your husband, it’s my job to pamper you.” Alex said, kicking off his shoes and lying flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling before chuckling to himself. “Husband.” He hummed dreamily. For months he had been dreaming of the day he could call himself Eliza’s husband, and now he finally had the chance. To him, it was a title befitting royalty. He was pulled from his thoughts as Eliza gently whacked his chest with a pillow, grinning at the startles noise he made.  

“Then get to pampering Mr. Hamilton,” she said with a laugh,” my feet are killing me.” Alexander raised an eyebrow and sat up, sliding off the bed and with an eager smile.

“Whatever you say _, Mrs._  Hamilton.”

Eliza snorted and rolled her eyes, lightly shoving Alexander back with her heel.

“You’re a pain Alex, you know that?”

“Well, yeah of course. I hear that almost every day.” Alex said, with a sly grin, carefully easing off Eliza’s heels and tossing them aside. “Though I still got you to agree to marry me. Though that was probably because of my rugged good looks.” He added thoughtfully.

“Actually it was just to get you to stop sending me letters. I swear I was drowning in them at some points.” Eliza laughed, leaning forward to grasp Alexander’s hands and pull him back into the bed. He laughed warmly and leaned in close, his fingers nimbly working at the zipper and ties that held up her wedding dress.

“Well, you won’t get as many letters, but I’ve still got other ways of winning you over.” He said, smiling against her neck.

“I should very well hope so Alexander.” She hummed, her voice light and airy. “Now, I seem to recall you promising some pampering?”

***

They’d been married for almost a year now, and in that time so much had changed. No longer were they living in a tiny one bedroom apartment in a less than ideal part of town, but they’d moved closer to Alexander’s law firm, downtown in the main hustle and bustle of the city.

And it was in that hustle and bustle that Eliza felt she’d lost her husband. Alexander still came home every night. Well, almost every night. He was spending more nights at the office than either of them cared to acknowledge. And while Eliza knew her husband’s career was extremely important to him, she also knew that they were starting to drift apart. And that was something neither of them wanted.

“Alex, could you come to the kitchen for a moment?”

“In a minute ‘liza, this is important.”

“Alex please.”

Something in her tone caught his attention, and after marking where he was on the page, Alexander pushed himself to his feet and made his way towards the kitchen. Eliza looked up from her spot at the table, her hands wrapped carefully around a mug of tea. Alex took his place opposite her, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Okay, I’m here. What’s wrong?” He asked, leaning forward and watching Eliza with a small smile. A small, almost shy smile that was so different from the charming, almost cocky grin he wore when they’d first met.

Eliza looked down at her tea, thoughtfully nibbling her lower lip before looking up again with a soft smile of her own.

“You spend a lot of time at the office and I miss you, Alex.” She started, lifting the mug to her lips and taking a tentative sip.

“I just want to make sure we have enough to get by, ‘liza. You knew when you married me I didn’t have a lot, and I want to pamper you on more than just our honeymoon. I just want to make sure you’re taken care of.”

“Alexander, calm down love.” Eliza said, unable to help her laugh at Alex’s sheepish smile. “I know you’re busy, and I’m so grateful that you’re willing to work so hard but…” she trailed off, biting her lip again.

“But what?” He prompted.

“I still want you to be home. I miss you Alex.” She said, looking up with wide eyes and sniffling softly. Alexander blinked and quickly slid out of his chair, circling around the table to wrap his arms around Eliza’s shoulders and pulling her close. She stiffened initially and sniffed again, finally releasing her mug to wipe her eyes.

They stood like that for several minutes in silence, the only sound being the suddenly obnoxious ticking of the clock over the door. Finally Eliza took a deep breath and turned her head slightly, Alexander leaning back so they could look each other in the face.

“Alex?”

“Mhm?”

“I’m pregnant.”

Alexander blinked, silent a moment as he looked down to Eliza.

“You…you’re…what?” He asked, at a rare loss for words. Eliza giggled despite herself and lifted her mug to take a sip.

“You heard me.”

“Pregnant…” He repeated slowly, trying the word out before a grin slowly grew across his face. Eliza recognized the look and groaned softly despite herself, struggling not to mirror her husband’s expression.

“Is that going to be the new ‘husband’ for you? Calling me pregnant?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

“It’s either pregnant or mother.” Alexander replied with a grin, prying Eliza’s hands free and pulling her to her feet.

“Oh god don’t you dare start calling me mother, Alexander.” They both laughed and simply stood in the middle of their kitchen, Eliza’s head resting against Alexander’s chest and his arms wound tightly around her.

“We’re going to need more money.”

“Shh…we don’t need money, Alex. We’ll make it work.”

“But-“

“No buts. We will make it work.”

Alexander opened his mouth to protest, but then noticed the look in Eliza’s eyes and all the fire went out of him. The look of pure contentment mixed with pleading was enough to make him realize that maybe Eliza was right. Maybe they could make it work.

***

If there was one thing more suspicious than toddlers being loud, it was toddlers being silent in the middle of the afternoon. Eliza stepped pushed herself to her feet and stretched, slowly tidying up the toys scattered around the house as she went searching for Angie and Philip. When she noticed the front door open, her heart sank.

“Philip? Angie?” She called, jogging towards the door and wrenching it completely open. For a brief second her heart stopped, no sign of the children in the yard or even on the street. Then a peel of childlike laughter came from the side of the house, and she immediately went towards it. When she rounded the corner, she couldn’t help but laugh in disbelief.

“Alexander, what exactly is this?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Her husband froze halfway through lifting their daughter onto the deep red motorcycle sitting in the middle of their driveway.

“Oh hey honey.” He said with a small smile, hurriedly setting their daughter on the seat and keeping a hand on her shoulder to keep her steady. Eliza raised an eyebrow, her lips pressed into a thin, unamused line, which she struggled to hold as Philip and Angie laughed brightly, mimicking the sounds of the bike.

“Daddy daddy! We’re on the highway!” Philip cheered, his hands just barely able to reach the handlebars of the bike.

“Yes you are Philip!” Alexander laughed, jumping in surprised as Eliza stepped closer to him, lightly bumping his hip.

“Alex…”

“No no, don’t worry about it. The keys aren’t even in the ignition.” He said, reaching into his pocket to pull the keys and jingle them a moment before putting them away. Eliza rolled her eyes and huffed, taking his hand and tugging it gently.

“Can we talk a minute, please?” Something in her tone told Alexander that he had absolutely no right to say  _no_ , so he nodded and quickly told Philip to keep an eye on his sister before allowing Eliza to lead him out of earshot of the children.

“What. The. Hell.” She said, turning on him sharply and pointing to the bike. “Alex, what is that thing and why is it in our driveway?”

“It’s a motorbike, hun. I’ve always wanted one and now I’ve got one! And I look amazing on it, and-“

“Alex, what’s this really about?” Eliza stopped him, shaking her head while unable to help her fond smile at her husband’s bashful expression. He was quiet a moment, just watching Philip and Angie playing on the bike before he sighed heavily and shrugged.

“Things were starting to get stale.”

“And you thought buying a motorcycle would fix that?” Eliza couldn’t help but laugh, shaking her head and leaning her head against Alexander’s shoulder, smiling faintly as she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders. “Alexander you’re an idiot.”

“Hey, I’m not an idiot. I’m just a guy with a wife, two kids, and a Harley.”

“That’s just a fancy way of calling yourself an idiot.” Eliza pointed out, and the two of them laughed for a moment, content to lean against one another and watch Philip and Angie continue to play on the bike.

“You’re selling that thing first thing tomorrow.”

“Yes dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on tumblr that I had such a fun time filling that I figured it couldn't hurt to post it here.


End file.
